Le mal en moi
by softblossom
Summary: Une DRAMIONE. UN BEBE VENU DU PASSE. TOM JEDUSOR. UNE NOUVELLE BATAILLE. Voilà, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer votre attention. J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire mon prologue, héhé. ( prenez bien le temps de lire jusqu'à la fin, le début paraît fou mais la fin promet de grandes choses ! :) )
1. Prologue

Le début va vous semblez complètement fou et même absurde, mais je vous conseille de lire jusqu'à la fin, vraiment. Je pense avoir trouvé assez d'arguments pour ne pas faire paraître cette fiction comme impossible, donc sincèrement lisez jusqu'au bout. Je pense que ça vous donnera énormément envie de lire la suite. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

« _Le Mage Noir enfin réduit à néant. À présent notre peur peut s'envoler, il ne reviendra plus._ »

C'est ce que la presse magique disait. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mensonges. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'Hermione Granger est retenue prisonnière chez Bellatrix Lestrange, cette folle furieuse toujours enragée suite à la mort de son unique amour. En capturant la sang-de-bourbe, le seul mot qu'elle avait en tête était « vengeance ». Hermione s'était dit qu'on allait la torturer, puis la tuer pour faire du mal à Harry et mieux l'atteindre. Pourtant durant deux mois on ne la toucha pas, elle était certes enfermée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais elle était nourrie et elle pouvait voir la lumière du jour pendant une heure chaque jour. La pauvre sorcière se sentait comme un animal, un jouet, ou même une martyr mais sans les tortures. On voulait quelque chose d'elle, ou lui faire quelque chose. Bellatrix l'avait bien dit, « vengeance ». Mais une vengeance de la sorte, Hermione ne s'en serait jamais douté.

Le jour du troisième mois d'enfermement de la jeune sorcière, Bellatrix eut enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle obtint l'accord des autres mangemorts suite à des arguments plutôt solides. Hermione Granger était certes une sang-de-bourbe, mais elle n'était pas moche. Loin de ça. Et de plus, elle était brillante, bien plus que tous les mangemorts réunis. Même Lestrange l'avoua. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a choisi. Pourquoi ? C'était tout simple. Un retour dans le passé. Une histoire de séduction. Une nuit d'amour. L'assurance de porter un petit être en soi et revenir. Voilà ce que Lestrange avait expliqué à ses disciples. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas compris. Sous un soupir d'exaspération, Bellatrix s'était mieux expliqué.

- **Mes chers. Je vais faire plus simple car je pense que, bien sûr ce n'est pas de votre faute, vos cerveaux ont été fortement touchés durant la bataille. La terrible bataille qui nous a fait perdre notre unique inspiration, notre sauveur. Alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse quelque chose de travers. La pauvre sang-de-bourbe qui se trouve en dessous de mes pieds est retenue prisonnière depuis maintenant deux mois, et ce n'est pas sans but. Ce que j'ai en tête pauvres abrutis que vous êtes, c'est la renaissance de notre maître. Comment ? C'est si simple. Je sais que c'est une sang-de-bourbe, que son sang est souillé depuis la naissance, mais c'est notre unique chance. Pourquoi ? Car la gamine ne manque pas de charme, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Tout ce qui pourrait plaire à.. Tom Jédusor. Ses yeux bruns le feront chavirés, son talent gradiose dans la magie arriveront à le séduire. J'en suis certaine. Surtout si je lui apprends la magie noire. Et grâce à certains sorts que j'ai mis en place durant deux mois, je pourrai la faire passer comme une sang-pur. Tout est mis en place. Puis, la sang-de-bourbe passera une nuit, une seule avec le jeune homme qu'on appelle aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort. Et grâce à l'infirmière elle s'informera de sa grossesse. Et si elle l'est bien, elle devra rentrer. Elle sera à nouveau enfermer. Et son enfant, qu'importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon, sera le descendant de Tom Jédusor. Et il reprendre le pouvoir. Cette fois-ci, NOUS gagnerons.** Annonça Bellatrix derrière un sourire fier et diabolique.

Un blanc avait eut lieu suite à cette annonce. Puis Crabbe s'était ramené.

- **Mais, elle changera donc tout le futur, tout sera chamboulé !**

- **Et comment va-t-on faire pour apprendre au petit à faire comme son père, des horcruxes ?** Demanda Amycus Carrow

- **Vous me pensez idiote ? C'est ça ?** Hurla Bellatrix avec fureur.

- **Bien sûr que non..** Trembla Crabbe

- **Bien. Laissez-moi terminer. Bien évidemment, pour ne rien changer, la moldue lui lancera un simple oubliette pour qu'il oublie tout depuis son arrivée. Elle sait très bien faire ça, de ce que j'ai entendu elle a réussie à faire oublier à ses parents son existence entière. Pour le reste, comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas bête. Elle va être envoyé durant la septième année de Jedusor. Vous savez, notre maître se confiait beaucoup à moi. Il m'a tout expliqué, enfin, presque tout. Elle va donc arriver l'année où il commence à faire des recherches sur ces horcruxes, et puisqu'elle est « folle » de magie noire, il ne refusera pas son aide. Croyez-moi**. Expliqua la folle furieuse

Les mangemorts n'en revenaient pas. Elle était si intelligente, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. C'était une idée parfaite. Le descendant de leur maître allait tout faire repartir. Rien n'était fini. Et qui sait, peut-être allait-il être encore plus fort que son père. Notamment avec une moldue bien plus douée en magie que n'importe qui. Mais ils ont tout de même mis un mois à accepter, malgré que tout était déjà prévu et que rien ne pouvait empêcher la moldue de réussir vu tout ce que Bellatrix avait préparée. Mais si quelque chose tournait mal ? Bellatrix leur avait ri au nez, ce n'est qu'une moldue. On enverrait quelqu'un d'autre si elle ne réussissait pas. Même si trouver une sorcière aussi brillante allait prendre des années, ils étaient prêts à le faire pour retrouver un nouveau maître digne de Voldemort. Mais bon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout se finisse mal.

C'est pour ça qu'en ce troisième mois d'enfermement, on annonça à Hermione Granger le plan diabolique de Lestrange. Voilà donc les raisons de cet apprentissage intensif de la magie noire, que la jeune sorcière connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Bellatrix lui expliqua tout. Non, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas y croire. De ce qu'elle comprit, elle, Hermione Granger, allait créer la fin du monde. Elle allait presque refuser, mais Lestrange ne lui laissa pas le temps.

**- Et si tu refuses, ou que tu reviens sans le futur maître dans ton ventre, tu seras tuée. Ainsi que tes parents que nous avons déjà repérés. Et nous n'épargnerons pas Potter, cette famille Weasley dégoutante et toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Ils ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes toujours vivants. Et puis, n'oublies pas que toi tu es parti en vacances. Nous n'aurons donc aucun problème à les prendre par surprise.**

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione accepta. Au fond d'elle elle se dit que certes son propre enfant allait devenir le nouveau Mage Noir, mais avec naïveté elle se dit aussi qu'on allait peut-être réussir à le vaincre à nouveau. Il ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien que Voldemort. Surtout si ça allait être une fille. Ou peut-être allait-il mourir avant de naître ? Ils ne pourraient rien lui faire puisqu'elle aurait obéie et que rien ne serait de sa faute, elle est constamment surveillée et elle ne pourrait être soupçonné de l'avoir tué. Elle avait donc accepté. Mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de poser une question à Bellatrix.

**- Et qu'allez-vous dire à la directrice, à propos de mon absence à la rentrée ? N'oubliez pas que je suis censé repasser ma septième année.**

La cousine de Sirius se retourna avec un sourire malsain.

**J'ai déjà préparé la lettre que tu vas envoyer à cette chère McGonagall, lui annonçant que tu restes en Australie avec tes parents.**

Une fois Bellatrix partie, Hermione s'effondra au sol, hoquetant suite à ses sanglots. Elle était foutue. Tout comme le monde de la magie.

Le lendemain, le soleil à peine levé, après une nuit à être instruite d propos de cette expédition, Hermione fût donc envoyé dans le passé. Et quand elle revint, ce qui lui semblait être presque un an plus tard, elle se retrouva en face d'une Bellatrix affichant un regard inquiet, comme quand elle l'avait quittée. Oui le temps passe dans le passé, mais quand on revient dans le présent, on revient au même moment qu'on l'a quitté. Sauf qu'à la différence, Hermione était enceinte. Et dépitée.

Il y eut une grande explosion de joie quand, après s'être assuré que le fœtus venait bien de Jésudor, Bellatrix annonça aux autres mangemorts que le futur Mage Noir était en route. Son plan avait marché à la perfection et elle passa deux jours avec Hermione pour que celle-ci lui raconte tout.

Hermione était dégoûtée, d'elle, de ce futur bébé, de cette histoire, de cette folle de Lestrange. Elle voulait mourir. Mais elle ne préféra pas, maintenant elle avait ce bébé et si elle tentait quoique ce soit, tous les gens qu'elle aimait allait mourir. Elle était donc réduite à faire office de mère porteuse.

Tellement fière de sa réussite, Bellatrix envoya une lettre à sa sœur, Narcissa. Depuis la bataille, elle ne lui avait plus reparlée. Cette idiote avait réussie à se faire épargner, elle et son fils. Ils pouvaient donc vivre en paix. Lucius lui, s'était rendu. Ce lâche. Qu'il pourrisse en prison, cela importait peu à Bellatrix. Soit. Elle annonça donc à la femme Malfoy son plan, sa réussite et le futur destructeur qui allait enfin détruire le côté du bien. Affolée, Narcissa ne lui avait même pas répondue et était directement venue, sous la plus grande discrétion , dans la cachette des mangemorts. Bellatrix l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, un sourire de malade mentale. Drago était venu lui aussi, mais il n'était pas encore au courant. Il ne le fût qu'une fois en face d'Hermione, son ennemie de toujours, dans son cachot puant et glaciale.

- **Tu.. Devrais la changer de place, si tu veux que ce.. Notre futur maître se porte bien.** Dit Narcissa, regardant avec dégoût la sang-de-bourbe. Mais ce n'était pas que elle qu'elle regardait avec dégoût, c'était surtout son ventre et ce que s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

- **Allons, ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'elle est enceinte. Je le ferai, mais on a encore le temps. **

Narcissa eut la gorge nouée. Puis elle remonta avec Bellatrix pour que celle-ci lui explique le reste du plan, comment on allait élever cet enfant, comment on allait le rendre pire que Voldemort... Ce qu'on allait faire de la sang-de-bourbe après l'accouchement.. Mais Drago était resté avec la moldue dans son cachot. Il était terrifié, il n'en revenait pas de l'annonce de sa tante. Il avait envie de vomir. Elle était complètement tarée. Lui qui se pensait enfin tranquille.. Lui qui, avec une grande chance, avait eu le droit de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.. Cette abrutie allait tout gâcher. Il voulu parler à son ennemi, mais elle était surveillé, il ne pût rien faire.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec sa mère, Bellatrix lui annonça une nouvelle qui allait l'aider à parler à Granger. Elle voulait avoir confiance en sa sœur et son neveu à nouveau.

**- Pour me prouver que tu es digne de ma confiance et que tu seras prêt à refaire partie de notre armée pour la future bataille, je te désigne surveillant de la porteuse de notre futur maître jusqu'à son accouchement.**

Narcissa voulu exploser. Mais elle se retint et sourit. Drago, avec pleins d'idées en tête, accepta en souriant.

Le lendemain, il fût là alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. En entrant dans le cachot, il regarda son ennemie avec dégoût. Mais comme sa mère, c'était plus pour le futur bébé que pour Granger. Drago ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre parler de son ancien maître. Sa marque le dégoûtait, bien plus que les sang-de-bourbes. Il voulait repartir à zéro et ce n'est certainement pas ce bébé qu'il allait y arriver.

Alors, pendant deux jours, avec le plus grand calme possible, il essaya de convaincre Hermione de tuer le bébé. Mais elle refusa. Toujours. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille, ses amis, meurent. Et si ils le faisaient, Lestrange le saurait. Et elle lui dit aussi qu'elle s'y était tout de même attachée, elle était seule et se savoir enceinte la réconfortait. Drago hallucina devant ça, il essaya de la rappeler à l'ordre. « Eh, ce.. Truc va être le futur Voldemort, même pire ! Bon sang Granger, minable que tu es, réagis ! » Mais elle ne réagit pas. Drago s'étonna de ne pas exploser. Mais il ne voulait pas la contrarier, surtout avec l'idée qui lui était tout à coup passer par la tête..

Une idée que le soir-même, Narcissa jugea excellente. Mais elle le mis en garde. S'il voulait faire ça, il allait devoir surveiller Granger constamment, sans se faire repérer. Il allait devoir faire un effort et ne plus la haïr, bien sûr elle ne lui demandait pas de l'aimer. Loin de ça. Mais la mère Malfoy comprenait la moldue au fond, même si on porte le fruit du mal, c'est tout de même notre futur enfant. Elle allait être condamnée à la voir naître et quand on voit son enfant naître, on l'aime automatiquement. Mais Draco se rappela des parents de Granger, des Weasley, Potter.. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Narcissa tout ça. En deux jours, elle envoya les parents d'Hermione sur une île, on ne pouvait plus les localiser. Les parents de Weasley, Bellatrix n'allait rien leur faire, étant donné que le père travaillait au ministère les mangemorts se feraient automatiquement prendre. Et pour Harry, Ron, Ginny.. Ils allaient être en sécurité à Poudlard. Tout était bon. Narcissa se révélait être aussi intelligente que sa sœur.

Alors, le jour de la rentrée, vers dix heurs, Drago transplana dans le cachot de Granger. Il fallait se dépêcher, Bellatrix pouvait venir à tout moment. Mais elle était endormie, donc à contre-coeur il la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent dans le manoir Malfoy. En se réveillant, Hermione paniqua. Elle pleurait, elle voulait frapper Drago. En l'enlevant, il allait déclencher la colère de Bellatrix. Elle allait tuer ses parents. Les dents serrées, essayant de garder son calme, Malfoy lui expliqua tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle. Hermione, abasourdie, se calma aussitôt.

- **Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je suis là ? **

Alors, Drago lui révéla enfin son plan.

-** Pendant presque une semaine tu m'as partagé ton refus de tuer cette chose. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère, je lui ai demandé si on devait donc le tuer de force. On voulait au début, mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'aucun de nous deux serait capable de le faire. On s'est donc ravisé. Et voilà mon idée. Et celle de ma mère. Tu viens avec moi à onze heures. Tu viens à Poudlard et tu refais ton année comme tout le monde. Et tu pourras garder ton bébé car tu sais qu'au château ils ne pourront t'atteindre, s'ils se montrent ils sont foutus et ils le savent. Tu pourras donc élever ce que tu portes à ta manière et donc évitez qu'il ne devienne un Mage noir. Et ma mère aura sa vengeance, qui est de faire coincer ma tante, cette folle qui m'a, d'un côté, forcé à devenir l'un des leurs. Car elle finira par venir, c'est certain. Mais, même si l'envie n'est pas présente de mon côté, je serai là. Il reste des Serpentards à Poudlard, et Bellatrix pourrait en prendre un et le charger de te capturer. Donc, Granger, voilà les deux règles que tu devras respecter si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. Parce que moi, je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau Mage Noir vienne au monde, je veux ma liberté. Donc de un, tu ne diras rien, à qui que ce soit. De deux, tu ne devras jamais être seul. De trois, Zabini, qui est aussi horriblement dégoûté des mangemorts, est au courant. Il m'aidera, donc n'essaye même pas de t'en prendre à lui. C'est tout. Désormais, c'est ma mère, toi, moi et Zabini contre les mangemorts restants. Et tu nous aideras, si tu veux vivre. Ma mère se cachera pendant ce temps, donc n'essaye pas non plus de dévoiler quelque chose qui risque de mettre ma mère en danger.** Termina Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione, les yeux à la fois apeurés mais remplis d'espoir, hocha la tête. Mais elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne les dénonçait pas, puisqu'il savait où les mangemorts se trouvaient. Mais Drago lui apprit qu'il y en avait d'autres, cachés ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas tous cons. Et Bellatrix avait prévue le coup, qu'on la venge le plus vite possible si on la dénonçait. Aller à Poudlard était donc la dernière chance de s'en sortir pour Hermione.

Et sur ces mots, ils transplanèrent vers la gare King Cross. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Presque pire que leur première septième année sûrement.. Mais ils allaient se battre. Il fallait réparer cette erreur, et vite.

* * *

Oui, ok. Ca ressemble plus à un chapitre qu'à un prologue mais comme ça introduit l'histoire, pour moi c'est un prologue. Bon, j'avoue que c'est plutôt FOU, mais c'est le but de cette histoire ! Moi, ça me plaît et je suis super inspiré, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi de ce prologue ? Il vous donne envie de lire la suite ? I hope so !

(**Oui**, ce sera bien une Dramione. **Oui**, il y aura tout de même des flashbacks pour raconter un peu quelques moments entre Hermione et Tom Jédusor, bien évidemment !:) )

J'espère recevoir une petite review de votre part pour me dire votre avis ! J'ai hâte ! Bisous.


	2. I, une découverte terrible

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. Pour les questions, n'hésitez surtout pas !:)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Un, une découverte terrible. **_

Hermione marchait d'un pas pressant, à peine avaient-ils transplaner que Malfoy et elle s'étaient séparer en moins d'une seconde. Quel bonheur d'être libre, la jeune sorcière n'en revenait pas. C'était merveilleux de ne plus être enfermé dans un cachot glaciale et puant. De subir une sorte endoctrinement, des cours horribles sur la Magie Noire.. Et surtout d'être loin de cette folle furieuse nommée Bellatrix. Elle pensait être dans un rêve, elle allait retrouver sa seconde maison. Du moins, quand elle revint à la réalité elle se dit que même libéré, elle était en plein cauchemar.

Quand elle aperçut Harry au loin, elle eut un immense sourire. Tout comme lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était rayonnant, joyeux, suite à leur victoire il y a quatre mois. Même si il y avait toujours une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux suite aux nombreux décès provoqués par cette affreuse bataille. Mais c'était surtout celle de Fred qui l'affectait. Hermione comprit pourquoi en voyant Ginny et Ron à ses côtés. Ils étaient contents d'être ici, mais plus autant qu'avant. Beaucoup moins. La Gryffondor eut un pincement au cœur. Elle les enlaça tous les trois dans ses bras.

« - **Que c'est bon de vous revoir !** Sourit-elle

- **Tu nous as manqué ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Tu ne sembles pas très bronzé, tu étais en montagne ?** Plaisanta Harry

- **En Irlande, à vrai dire. Chez ma tante. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé ?** Mentit Hermione, peu sûr d'elle.

- **Oh, je ne m'en souvenais plus certainement. Je suis content alors !**

- **Et vos vacances ?** Demanda Hermione en montant dans le Poudlard Express, pour éviter qu'on parle d'elle. »

Mais elle regretta aussitôt. Bon sang Hermione, ils ont perdu un membre de leur famille..

« - **Plutôt.. Fatigantes.** Avoua Ron »

La sorcière ne s'attendit pas à cette réponse.

« - **On s'est tous un peu occupé, beaucoup en fait. Pour oublier.** Expliqua Ginny suite au regard de la brune.

- **Oh, je vois. C'est sûr que c'est une bonne idée. M'éloigner m'a aidé aussi.**

- **On aurait aussi aimer partir. Ron voulait aller en Egypte à nouveau, mais ça allait rappeler trop de souvenirs à George..** »

George.. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer son état. Et elle ne préféra pas demander, mieux valait éviter le sujet. Un long silence eut lieu, puis Harry et Ron discutèrent de Quiddicht. Autrefois Hermione aurait râlé, par Merlin ce que ça l'énervait d'entendre parler de ce sport tous les jours ! Mais il y a quelques mois encore, leurs seuls sujets de conversation à tous les trois, c'était les horcruxes, la guerre, la peur et les recherches. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de ne plus entendre parler de tout ça. Mais Hermione eut tout à coup un haut le cœur quand elle se rappela que dans son ventre, bien qu'aussi petit qu'une orange, se trouvait le descendant de celui qui avait provoqué tant de malheurs dans le monde de la magie.

Si on réussissait à la kidnapper, tout recommencerait, absolument tout. La peur, les horcruxes-qui seraient doublés cette fois-ci, afin de permettre au seigneur d'avoir une vie plus longue comme le disait Bellatrix-, les recherches et la guerre. Non, pitié non. Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait connaître ça à nouveau. Pas de nouveaux morts, pas le château détruit à nouveau. Et si ça arrivait, morts ou pas, elle perdrait quand même ses amis. Que diraient-ils s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était la mère du nouveau destructeur ? Elle n'osa même pas y penser. Elle se dégoûtait, mais pas complètement.. Si on lui prenait pas son enfant, il ne deviendrait jamais comme Voldemort et elle allait donc l'aimer. Mais ce dont elle avait peur, c'est qu'il ait tout de même les pouvoirs de Jédusor... Comme être fourchelang.. Elle secoua la tête, mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble depuis la guerre. Et c'était tombé au bon moment... Il était un soutient de plus pour la jeune fille suite à la perte de son frère. La brune remarqua alors que ça allait faire bizarre d'être en même année que la jeune Weasley. Mais c'était bien aussi, du moins... D'un autre côté non. Elle allait certainement être collé à Hermione, et elle apprendrait donc la vérité.. Ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas. Cette terrible vérité.. Elle était en sécurité ici, et son futur bébé aussi. Mais la Gryffondor persistait à croire que rien n'était fini, que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Cette timbrée allait venir, par quel moyen ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle allait venir et lui prendre l'enfant. En faire un pro de la magie noir, un incollable. Puis un tueur, un cœur de pierre, un destructeur. Et enfin, un immortel. Hermione en eut des frissons dans le dos.

_Flashback._

« Plop. Premier septembre 1944. Hermione venait d'atterrir à la gare 9 ¾, elle reprit son souffle devant un mur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle hésita. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas voir ce futur monstre. Elle ne voulait pas le séduire et porter l'enfant de celui qui avait tué un de ses amis et bien d'autres personnes qu'elle appréciait. Comment allait-elle faire pour agir normalement devant lui ? Comment ? C'était impossible. Elle inspira puis expira, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle accomplisse son devoir si elle ne voulait pas voir _toutes_ les personnes qu'elle aime mourir. Mais en pensant ça, elle émit un petit rire. Que tu es drôle Hermione, en faisant naître cet enfant tu tueras le monde entier.. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et il y avait quand même une chance qu'ils s'en sortent lors de cette nouvelle bataille. Elle sortit donc de sa cachette. Et elle eut un choc.

Tout était si différent, enfin tout était pareil mais d'une autre façon.. Le Poudlard Express était toujours le même, mais il semblait plus vieux. L'air était plus léger et surtout, les uniformes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Hermione le découvrit quand elle s'installa dans un compartiment, Bellatrix lui avait confectionner le même que Voldemort, qu'elle avait une fois trouvé dans un coffre appartenant au Mage Noir. Les robes étaient plus amples mais plus courtes et ils avaient un coupe un peu différente. Mais le plus choquant, c'était bien évidemment les élèves. Ils étaient plus strictes, moins souriants. Certes il y avait toujours des blagueurs, comme deux jumeaux qui passèrent devant le compartiment d'Hermione, bien sûr elle pensa aussitôt à Fred et George et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait du mal à les reconnaître, peut-être que par leurs noms elle allait s'en souvenir.. Mais pour l'instant rien.

Hermione commença à stresser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de Poudlard. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient savoir qu'elle venait de beauxbâtons.. Bellatrix était très certainement retourné dans le passé pour leur envoyer une lettre... Assurément. C'était logique, puisque dans sa valise se trouvait sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard et elle avait toutes les fournitures.. Lestrange s'était occupé de tout.. Elle était complètement tarée.

Hermione soupira, puis elle eut un sursaut. Un jeune homme venait brusquement d'entrer dans son compartiment, et elle qui pensait être tranquille au moins pendant le voyage...

« -** Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort..** S'excusa-t-il avec un rictus. »

La Gryffondor, qui allait désormais être à Serpentard, leva les yeux vers lui. Et son cœur fit un bond. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas Harry en face d'elle. Ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs de couleur jais, un peu en bataille, comme Harry. Il avait le même regard, rempli de déterminations et de méfiances. Mais pas les mêmes yeux verts. Lui, ses yeux étaient noirs, sombres et presque menaçant, même si son visage angélique montrait le contraire. Il s'assit en face de la nouvelle élève. Hermione hésita à lui parler, après tout si elle pouvait se faire un ami ce serait pas mal.. Plutôt que de passer une année complètement seule.. Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Sur sa valise, des lettres en or étaient gravées. ''Tom Elvis Jedusor''. La respiration de le sorcière se coupa. Le Serpentard releva la tête vers elle, et sourit. »

« - **Hermione ?** »

La brune revint à elle. Et tant mieux, quelle souffrance de se remémorer tout ça..

« - **Nous parlions de Remus, Hermione.** Dit Harry

- **Excusez-moi j'étais ailleurs..** rigola-t-elle, **comment va-t-il, et Teddy ?**

- **Ted est un bébé de bientôt cinq mois, en bonne santé. Il ne réalise pas bien évidemment.** Expliqua l'élu avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, son neveu.

- **Et Remus ?** Soupira Hermione

- **Et bien, la mort de Tonks le détruit toujours autant.. Mais il a décidé de se battre. Et pour ne pas sombrer il vient à Poudlard. Il a reprit son poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Andromeda s'occupera du petit.**

- **C'est génial ça !** Se réjouit la brune »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Elle qui appréciait tant le professeur Lupin.. Cet homme si doux, si gentil malgré sa malédiction.. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il se force à aller mieux. Poudlard allait l'aider à penser à autre chose, c'était certain.. Et encore une fois, Hermione se sentit coupable. Et si son futur enfant se faisait enlever ? Toujours la même question avec une réponse cependant différente. Mais une réponse qui menait toujours à la mort. Remus mourrait cette fois, et peut-être même Teddy aussi. Et ça allait être de sa faute. Tout ça allait la ronger jusqu'à la naissance du bébé..

Draco soupira, il était plutôt agité. Zabini le regardait d'un air las.

« -** Calme-toi à la fin. C'est si grave que ça le fait que ta tante t'ait confié la Granger ?** »

Malfoy le regarda d'un air grave. Oui, il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il n'avait pas osé par peur qu'il dise tout. Mais il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il avait besoin d'aide pour cette lourde tâche. Et de toute façon, il n'hésiterait pas à le menacer s'il comptait dire quoi que ce soit.

« - **À vrai dire.. Bellatrix ne m'a pas confié la sang-de-bourbe pour que je la torture et que j'anéantisse par ce fait Potter... J'ai kidnappé Granger. Enfin, je l'ai sauvé. Je l'ai sauvé pour nous sauver nous.** »

Devant l'air béat de Zabini, Draco comprit qu'il était complètement perdu.

« -** Ma tante a pété un plomb. Elle est devenue tarée depuis la mort de... Enfin voilà. Et elle a envoyé Granger dans le passé.** Expliqua-t-il, Blaise commençait à froncer les sourcils, **elle l'a envoyé au temps de Tom Jédusor, elle a forcé la moldue à le séduire.. Et maintenant elle porte son descendant.** »

Draco aurait dû lui expliquer plus doucement.. Son ami semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

« - **Quoi ?** Hurla-t-il, **mais elle est devenue complètement MALADE !**

- **La ferme, il ne faut pas que ça se sache !**

- **Mais pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ?**

- **Réfléchis idiot, si quand le bébé naît Bellatrix l'a entre ses mains, on est foutu. Elle va l'élever afin qu'il devienne le destructeur du monde de la magie, elle en fera un Voldemort numéro deux, fille ou garçon !** »

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Que des sornettes, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« - **Attends, attends, c'est une blague j'espère ?**

- **J'aimerais bien, Blaise.** Répondit Draco d'un air grave, **mais tout s'est passé comme ma.. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'appelle encore comme ça, elle me dégoûte, tout autant que notre ancien maître.. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça, je sais que toi aussi. Mais tout s'est passé comme elle le voulait et Granger porte l'enfant de Tom Jédusor. Et cette idiote n'a pas voulu le tuer. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était normal mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas, bébé ou pas, il vient de l'homme qui était le passé de Voldemort, il devait mourir pour moi. Mais je n'aurais pas osé de toute manière. Alors nous voilà ici, à Poudlard. Bellatrix ne pourra pas venir le chercher ici, elle pose un pied hors de sa cachette et elle est envoyée à Azkaban, ou tout droit vers l'exécution qui sait. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, je ne pourrai pas protéger Granger et donc le bébé tout seul. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Et si tu trahis ma confiance, si tu dis un mot de tout ça à quelqu'un au château ou que tu le ramènes à ma tante quand il va naître, mais ça c'est impossible car tu as voulu la mort de Voldemort autant que moi, je te tuerai ! Sans pitié. Ne pense pas au fait qu'on va devoir surveiller une sang-de-bourbe, mets-toi en tête qu'on va faire ça pour sauver notre peau, d'accord ?** »

Contre toute attente, Zabini accepta sans broncher. C'est vrai, tout comme Draco il ne voulait plus rien connaître de tout ça. Il repartait à zéro et il voulait que ça continue comme ça. Le blond fût soulagé d'avoir son ami comme aide supplémentaire.

« - **Mais pourquoi on n'essaye pas de faire en sorte qu'elle ait un accident ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Afin qu'elle perde le bébé ?**

- **Bonne idée Blaise, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais ma mère m'en a tout de suite averti, surtout pas d'accident qui pourrait mettre la santé de la moldue en danger. Pourquoi ? Car si elle fait une fausse-couche, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, elle sera envoyée à St-Mangouste. L'infirmière de Poudlard ne pourra certainement rien faire face à une perte de sang aussi imposante. Et Merlin sait à quel point St-Mangouste n'est pas protégé, Poudlard est sécurisé contre les mangemorts qui pourraient utiliser du Polynectar, mais pas l'hôpital. Bellatrix apprendra très vite la nouvelle et fera tout pour accéder à l'hôpital.**

- **Mais le bébé sera mort, non ?** Remarqua Baise

- **Bien sûr abruti, mais ma mère connaît parfaitement sa sœur. On doit l'avouer, mais si Granger porte l'enfant de Tom Jédusor, ce garçon qui était seulement intéressé par la magie à son âge, c'est qu'elle a du talent et beaucoup de charme. Bellatrix ne voudra plus qu'elle et elle n'hésitera pas à l'envoyer dans le passé à nouveau.**

- **Ah, ouais..** Admit Blaise, baissant la tête.

- **On a pas le choix, aucun. Je sais que ça va être horrible de devoir surveiller cette pauvre fille amie de Potter, mais si on veut repartir à zéro il nous faudra être plus.. Pas gentil, mais neutre. Oui, neutre. Et c'est pour notre bien. Je ne veux pas subir une autre guerre qui sera certainement bien plus puissante.**. Railla Draco, les sourcils froncés. »

Une année terrible les attendait. Mais qu'importe, ennemie ou pas, ils allaient la protéger jusqu'au bout et même après la naissance s'il le fallait. Draco était déterminé à empêcher tout ça, surtout pour sa mère.. Elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause de son père, il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate et qu'il soit à nouveau du côté du mal. Sa mère regrettait tellement d'en avoir fait parti, combien de fois elle avait pleuré cet été.. Pas à cause des morts du côté du bien, non, à cause de sa fierté sans doute, mais surtout pour son fils. Elle avait gâché sa jeunesse à le laisser devenir mangemort à cause de Bellatrix. Et si Draco le redevenait, elle sombrerait, il le savait. Et puis, le fils Malfoy voulait un avenir, un métier. Il voulait se faire respecter à nouveau pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire entrer dans le Ministère. Et il allait tout faire pour. Le bonheur pour sa mère et lui-même, il était même prêt à adopter l'enfant pour l'éloigner le plus possible de ces mangemorts.. Mais Granger par contre, ça c'était pas sûr..

Il eut un petit rire intérieur. Si on enlevait tous les mauvais côtés, il se dit qu'il allait quand même se marrer quelques fois cette année.. Ah, Granger... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur toi ?

Bellatrix était assise sur son immense fauteuil vert devant la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle s'empara avec difficulté de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Sa main tremblait comme jamais, elle manqua de le faire tomber. Quand l'alcool brûlant s'écoula à travers sa gorge, elle commença à trembler de partout. Toute sa réussite était sur le point de s'effondrer.. Puis une porte s'ouvrit et se referma pour y laisser entre un fidèle de Voldemort.

« - **Aucune trace de votre sœur et de son rejeton maîtresse, ni de notre détenue..** Annonça le jeune Crabbe.

- **Ce n'est pas ma sœur.** S'écria Lestrange, sur le point d'exploser. C'est trop tard.. Ce satané Malfoy, lâche comme son père et sa mère, nous a volé notre unique chance de reconquérir le monde. Et maintenant cette sang-de-bourbe qui porte l'enfant destructeur est en sécurité dans cette fichue école. Aucun moyen d'y entrer.

- **Donc.. C'est fini ?**

- **Jamais, imbécile. Je ne sais comment, mais nous trouverons un moyen de nous en emparer. Je doute que sa naissance ait lieu à Poudlard. Ca va être difficile, peut-être que nous le coincerons quand il aura dix ans ou même vingt ans... Mais nous l'aurons et il deviendra comme nous le voulons. Rien n'est fini**. Souria Bellatrix avec un air démoniaque.

- **Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?**

- **On ne peut pas jouer avec le passé comme ça, pas autant de fois. Si l'enfant nous échappe, que c'est impossible de nous en emparer, je le ferai à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, on est plutôt proche du but. On peut toujours l'avoir. Et nous l'aurons.** »

Le mangemort n'osa rien ajouter devant la détermination de sa supérieure. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison. Mangemort depuis seulement un an, il s'était décidé à oublier sa vie d'avant pour la vie de serviteur. C'était son but ultime et il y était parvenu. Voldemort était son inspiration, il était un peu comme Lestrange, à la limite de louer son maître.

Et si Bellatrix en faisait revenir un nouveau, un plus puissant, sa vie ne pourrait être que meilleure.

Alors que Crabbe allait se retirer, Bellatrix leva ses yeux rouges vers lui.

« - **Dis-moi, tu étais un ami de Draco lors de tes années à Poudlard, non?** »

* * *

Tadam, le chapitre un ! Un chapitre vu de différents points de vue. Il annonce un peu comment cette deuxième septième année va se dérouler à Poudlard. Dangereuse et remplie d'actions. Non ?

Et qu'en avez-vous penser ? J'espère recevoir quelques reviews avec vos **avis**. J'ai hâte !

Bisous. :)


End file.
